Hating Me To Loving MEHow?
by ilovejc132000
Summary: Hermione is on the verge of killing herself and There's only one person whounderstands what shes going through...will she let Draoc help her?
1. Default Chapter

(Ok everyone. If you read this. I hope you enjoy. I don't own any of the characters from the harrypotter books. Blah, blah, blah. That's a lil obvious. Lol. Well here I go.)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You Need to stop buying her all these things that she will never be able to use! I mean for heavens sake! A laptop? She's not going to be able to bring that to that.that.school of hers!" Adam Granger shouted at his wife Catherine Granger.  
  
"Ugh! Don't you dare use that tone with me! I'm aloud to buy her what I feel I can! By the way the school is Hogwarts! You should know your daughters schools name by now. She's in her last year and that's exactly why I bought her the laptop. So she can use it down here, it might help her find a job, or maybe she can use it for different things too!" Catherin Granger shouted back. Her face was blood red and she was steaming. Well not literally but yeah.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was in her room, putting her hands over her ears to block out the sounds. It didn't help. At all.  
  
"Ugh." She groaned and removed her hands and walked over to her stereo system. She placed a CD inside and pushed play. The CD was Evanescence. One of her favorite bands. She had went to America over the summer with her mum and had met someone who listened to them and she bought a CD and ended up loving the band. She turned it up full blast.  
  
[How can you see into my eyes like open doors,  
  
leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.]  
  
Hermione walked away from the stereo and into her huge bathroom. It was quite big and had marble flooring and marble counters. She picked up a knife and opened the blade up. She stared at the silver blade for quite sometimes before placing it upon her skin.  
  
[Wake me up inside! Wake Me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark] She sniffed as she moved the blade applying pressure to her skin. She watched as crimson red blood flowed out of the new cuts she was making , adding to the collection of scars on her arms. She lifted the blade up and stopped herself from bleeding more and put it by the sink. She washed the cut and held down a towel on it until it stopped bleeding. She then washed the blade and put on a long sleeved black shirt to hide the scars.  
  
"Hermione! Come on downstairs for dinner!" Her mum called in her usual cheerful voice.  
  
Hermione walked over to her stereo and turned it off. She then walked downstairs in a silent motion and sat down at the table in her usual seat. Her parents were quiet but didn't look mad anymore which was a good sign.  
  
"So schools starting up again isn't it?" Mrs. Granger asked trying to spark some conversation up at the quiet table.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'Yes, I've also become Head Girl." She said and began eating.  
  
"How wonderful. Good job honey!" Her mum said with a huge smile. Her face glowing with pride. When her husband didn't say anything, she glared over at him. He smiled. It seemed like a true smile too.  
  
"Congratulations sweetie." He said and got up. He hadn't eaten all his dinner but most of it and left after washing his plate and outing it in the dishwasher. Hermione then stood up. She had to finish packing and she wasn't that hungary.  
  
"I need to go pack mother." She said dully and hugged her mom.  
  
"Thanks for dinner." She added  
  
Mrs. Granger nodded and Hermione ran upstairs and into her room. She opened her empty trunk and began packing. She also made sure not to pack the knife which lay still in the bathroom. She then climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
(Ok peeps! There ya go! I hope that's long enough and good enough for you! Please review!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(omigosh! Thx for the review!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning was a bright one. The sun shone through her window. Waking her up. She looked over at her clock. She had an hour to get to the train station. No problem. She lived at least 5 minutes away from the station. She got out of bed and took a quick shower. She climbed out and walked into her room, a pink fluffy towel wrapped around her. She then changed into a pair of black hip-huggers and a tight-fitting black long-sleeved shirt. In her 6th year Ginny had gotten them fro her. She had saif they looked good on her but she had never worn them yet. She decided to now since they were new and she needed a change. She wanted to be different she guessed. She then pulled on some black boots that she had bought with her own money about a week before. They were pretty cool she thought. She walked into her bathroom, eyeing the knife on the counter, almost tempted to hurry up and pack it with her. She shook her head and grabbed the knife and threw it across the bathroom floor, and if fell besides her trashcan. She sighed and quickly blowdried her hair, which she had gotten permanatly straightened. (With magic of course.  
  
After getting herself ready she walked downstairs to see her parents talking quietly amongst themselves. That was strange. They were usually yelling. When she came down, they smiled weak smiles and said their good mornings.  
  
"Good Morning." Hermione said and smiled back and walked into the kitchen where there was a plate of eggs and bacon on the table waiting for her already. She sat down and ate her breakfast as fast as she could.  
  
"I'm done eating." Hermione said as she walked out of the kitchen. Her dad was coming down the stairs with her trunk.  
  
"Come on sweetie. I'm driving you to the train. I hope you don't mind." He said walking out the front door.  
  
"Of course not." Hermione answered shaking her head. She walked over to her mum and hugged her bye.  
  
"Cya later I guess." Hermioen said and walked out the front door and out to the car.  
  
Exactly 5 minutes later. She walked onto the train, her trunk in tow. She and her father didn't really talk to eachother at all on the ride up here except to say bye. It was strange riding with him. He was usually away on business trips and the like. She sighed as she found and empty compartment and sat down putting her trunk under her seat and walked back out to find Harry and Ron, but before that she walked towards the bathroom and walked inside and put on some clear lip gloss and some black eyeshadow. Yeah. She was into black.  
  
She walked out and walked down the train aisle. TThere she spotted Ron and Harry. They smiled when they saw her and walked towards her.  
  
"Ello Hermione!" Ron said grabbing her into a huge tight hug which lasted longer then it should have.  
  
Harry smiled and gave her a small short hug.  
  
"How have you been?" They both asked.. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Ok everyone! Thanks so much 4 da great review! I'm so happy!)  
  
Chapter 3*  
  
She smiled weakly to their question. She had, had a horrible summer, her parents fighting all summer wasn't exactly her idea of having a "Great" summer. But she had to lie. She hated lieing to them, especially to Ron. They were pretty close now, they had gotten closer and closer every school year.  
  
"I had a wonderful summer." She lied and smiled and decided to get the spotlight off of her.  
  
"What about you two?" She asked  
  
Ron and Harry smiled.  
  
"We had a wonderful summer as well. I stayed at Ron's house, which was great fun as usual." Harry answered first.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, we played tons of Quidditch in my backyard with my brothers. Harry also met a muggle girl, which to say the least, had taken quite a liking to Harry." Ron said and winked at him.  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"Please, don't remind me. That girl annoyed the hell out of me. I was about to kick her in the arse and make her fly all the way to Jupiter. She would not stop stalking me." Harry whined with a look of pain on his face.  
  
Hermione laughed. She couldn't help herself.  
  
"Oh, to bad for you Harry.Oh by the way. I made Head Girl! I am so happy. Did either of you make Head boy?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. She especially hoped Ron made it. But unfortunately they both shook their heads no.  
  
"But good job Hermione. We're proud of you." Harry replied and hugged her again.  
  
Ron stood there awkwardly and just smiled at her, a small blush coming upon his cheeks.  
  
Hermione smiled back, after parting from Harry and they both made their way down the aisle to where they found their compartment and sat inside. Hermione sat next to Ron and Harry sat across from them.  
  
They talked and played exploding snap for about an hour. Then they got bored. Harry was asleep and Ron and Hermione were sitting there, not really saying anything. It was a huge awkward silence.  
  
"Umm.I had better change, We'll be there soon. Wake up Harry." Hermione said getting tired of sitting there in the tense silence.  
  
She quickly walked out and made her way down the aisle. Looking for an empty compartment, so she could change. She finally found one at the very back of the train and walked inside and shut the door, locking it.  
  
"Hey! What do you think your doing?" She heard someone say behind her. She spun around, recognizing the voice and saw Malfoy. Shirtless. Now, she had to admit that he looked very nice, had a six pack. Then she caught herself checking him out and looked up at his face, a red tinge coming upon her cheeks. Luckily it was kinda dark and he couldn't see it that well.  
  
"Umm.err.I'm sorry. I had no idea anyone was in here. I was looking for a compartment to change in." She said in a quick nervous voice.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, next time knock mud blood!" He answered, his cold grey eyes flasing with hate.  
  
Hermione glared at him. How long has he been calling her that? It was getting quite old, and he should've grown out of that by now.  
  
"god Malfoy, I thought you would've grown out of you kiddish remarks by now. I mean, for god's sake, we're in our 6th year and you're still calling me mud blood. It doesn't even affect me anymore." She retorted with a smirk.  
  
Draco glared harder at her, taking a step closer to her, his hair dangling in his face. She thought that was sexy as well, it looked good when he didn't slick it back, then she mentally slapped herself. You're not suppose to check out the enemy!  
  
"Listen here. I've grown up quite a bit, as you can see. Don't think I didn't see you checking me out. Just because I'm using the same remarks as I have always used, doesn't mean that I haven't grown up." He answered still glaring down at her.  
  
She steamed with anger and thought for a moment.  
  
"Me? Checking 'you' out? You need to get over you're self.oh and by the way, stop using so much gel, I can see it flying off your hair, and it isn't the most greatest thing I've ever seen before." She said and walked out as quickly as possible and found an empty compartment and changed. Ron was probably wondering where she was right about now. She hurried to where Ron and Harry were and opened the door to find them both changed and ready to get to Hogwarts. 


End file.
